This grant application requests funding to support a 24-month exploratory study to plan a Clinical Oncology Center at the Medical College of Virginia in Richmond. The major goals of the Center will be to provide a setting for a multidisciplinary approach to the provision of clinical services and training in oncology and to work in close conjunction, in clinical studies, with the proposed Cancer Research Institute to be constructed on the MCV campus. Establishment of such a Center is expected to result in better quality of care for the cancer patient delivered in both the local and regional areas at a reasonable cost, and to provide clinical material for research studies. The Center will also serve as a training center for oncologic specialists and support personnel. Funds requested in this application will be utilized to obtain the services of a private consulting firm to assist the Department of Radiology and the MCV Cancer Committee in conducting a program directed at establishing a Clinical Oncology Center and to procure the services of personnel, provision of supplies, and travel costs associated with the planning effort. It is anticipated that the program will be conducted in four phases, Phase I, the Feasibility Study, will develop facility and equipment requirement estimates and will contain information concerning staff needs, cost information, and recommendations for implemention the center program. Phase II will provide an Interim Program and Facilities Study to identify the immediate staff, equipment and facility needs and schematics for alteration and renovation of existing space. Phase III will consist of developing a Conceptual Facility Design Study for the new Clinical Oncology Center. Phase IV work effort involves the preparation and submission of a Financial Analysis Report which will contain estimated operating costs, projected income, sources of funding, etc., for the Center.